Aaron Prevell Legacy
by longstark9
Summary: "OH; great I'm in Westeros and that means not in earth just great it's look like I have my grandfather's luck"
1. Chapter 1

**AARON PREVELL LEGACY**

_disclaimer:__ Hello frnd's this story was posted by Mayank N but now it will be countinued by me Aaron Prevell all characters are own by their respective authors._

Chapter-1-The Eagle meets the Wolf

_POV_

THERE was darkness everywhere and then my EYES open to see the world around me. I can't remember why I'm out here in an unknown forest _which is filled with weird white tree with red leaves_ hell I don't even known how do I came here .

I try to get up on my feet's with some struggle and look around myself and try to figure out where am 'I ,and hope to figure out how do I get here. I had never seen this kind of forest in my life, I'm sure as hell that this kind of forest doesn't existed on earth', that means either I'm not on the earth or I'm dreaming and by seeing around me plus knowing that dream can't be this realistic, I'm leaning on first option. So basically I'm in a different world [_now you were thinking that why I'm not freaking out ,simple I know about multiveres and that's not even counting that I had actually studied it and The vile of death _] .Sometimes I wonder why this kind of anomaly happen to me and not someone else _I know this is kind of mean but still… _with thought in mind I started moving forward.

SO, my name is Aaron Harris Prevell my middle name is given to me in respect of my granpa Lord Harry Potter yeah I'm grandson of THE BOY WHO LIVED.I the second son of my father lord ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER PREVELL and my mother BELLA JEAN PREVELL nee BONES . I'm a magi-engineer means I create magical tools and study about physics and how it can effect and used with magic and _I_ was doing the samething with sand of time and tansporting portal [_which transport people in large number without the backlash which we feel in long distance portkey ,It is something that I created on my own and it is one of my greatest creation]._I don't know what happen but the effect of sand of time and magical chemicals and potions and its closeness to stand-by portal had created an tear In reality and suck everything which is near it and in this case all it was me so that's conclude how I got here.

Suddenly I got out of the forest and came in a clearing and notice a lake which looks like very deep and dark and near it a man sitting there in front of a large tree [And I mean really large, huge tree]with red leaves which also has face carved on its trunk. The man was dressed in medieval clothes made of fur and leather, his is filled with light brown hair which is turning white and his back was turned toward me so I can't see his face , all of a sudden like he sense me and turned his head toward in my direction. Then in a commanding voice he asked me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER- 2**

_DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTER RELATED IN THIS STORY, ONLY MY OC._

**CH 2-Introduction AND Understanding.**

**POV**

I was sitting in front of the hearth tree and cleaning my sword with wetstone _which is not necessary because valeyrian steel dosen't need it to sharpen its edges but it's a way for me to get relaxed from all tension_. I was thinking about my good daughter she is pregnant with my grandchild hopefully a son as future heir of my heir, my son Rickard. He is a good lad a worthy heir , just have a little ambition to involve North in Southern politics in which I have warn him ,not to but the lad is a true Stark and a starks are known for there headstrong nature.

Still, I hope time and fatherhood will make him mature because I can feel in my bones that I'm not long for this world, I just hope North will progress under him. That's why I'm sitting here in front of hearth tree relaxing my mind and hoping that god will here my plea and send me some sign, some magic, some Godly intervention, some help for me to solve my problem and make North a strong, better place to live and_-Huhh there is something or someone behind me._

I turn my head at once and see a young man almost my son's age. He is dressed in neutral color but expensive robes with a insignia of a some kind of bird in gold color on the field of black , His hair is white like Taragrayens but instead of white gold it seems to have a more of a silver hue _pale but still shiny_. His eyes are green like emerald and I dare say more shiny than a Lannisters, he seem of average build, like people who depend on speed more than strength and is similar in height of my son. He seems a little confuse but still there's a question, Who is he? , I ask him the obvious question- "Who are you? And what are you doing here? ,he seems stun for a moment then after few moments he collected himself and answer me.

"I am Aaron Prevell and I….. I think I'm lost or seems to be lost. I really don't know can you help me sir, it will be very helpful of you." Said the lad/Aaron.

"I'm no ser lad my name is Edwyle Stark but you can call me Lord stark. Your cloths don't look like a common folk's wear and you also don't like are from here nor you sound like wildling. You already tell me who you are, So I will ask this one last time what are you doing here, and this time the truth lad. Because I know you are not lost, I can see it, so tell the truth lad." I said.

He sighs before he speak "Si….. I mean lord stark I'm not lost atleast not fully huhh…, Listen lord stark I was unconscious and when I open my eyes I was in the middle of forest with trees that I have not seen my entire career as a magi-engineer and believe me I have seen more trees in my career than people really."

I said. " I can't believe that lad even if I want to, because It's almost impossible for you to come in my Godswoods without you knowing that where you are if you come from castle gates and without alerting any gaurds of my castle. So you see son it's hard to believe in you." Now I can see his hopeless face it feels a little bad he must in some problem maybe that's why he can't properly tell me how he came I said "Try to tell the whole truth from start what you can remember, everything alright I will not going to judge you even if it's seems farfetched, I give you my word."

The boy looked me and think for a moment then sigh again and said "Alright Lord stark I will start with this one simple question." I nodded my head in yes, Then he ask a question that even I don't know at that time will going to change the NORTH.

"Do you believe in Magic Lord stark?"

I looked at him anew for few moments and then to the Hearth tree particularly the face carved on it and feel like the GOD's themselves are waiting for my decision and I trun toward the lad again and said "Come with me son, we have a lot to talk"

I walked toward my solar without turning again, and can hear his feet, following to my solar. I'm getting the feeling that the God's has finally heard me and after today's talk everything is going Change for better.


End file.
